Rinko Nikaido
|classification = Human|family = Mari Nikaido (Mother)|japanese_voice = Fumiko Orikasa|other_voices = Lisa Ortez (English), Yong Sin Lee (Korean), Rachel Paolelli (Italian), Lena Bastos (Brazilian), Nina Romero (Spanish)|anime = Episode 5 (First Appearance)|manga = Chapter 74 (First Appearance)}} is a character from Yudetamago's manga and anime series (Kinnikuman Nisei). Rinko is a friend and occasional love-interest of Mantaro Kinniku, as well as the adopted daughter of Mari Nikaido. 'About' Rinko is the adopted daughter of Mari Nikaidō. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 75 She attends Private High School, Class 2-A. In the original manga she is a kogal and debuts after the Hercules Factory Second Year Replacement Matches, but in the anime she is a more wholesome high-school girl who loves wrestling and first appears during the Tel-Tel Boy fight. Her two best friends are Keiko and Tamaki Maekawa and they are almost always seen with her, although in later arcs they have become more background and supporting characters, until they were almost entirely absent from the Ultimate Chojin Tag Tournament. In recent arcs, Rinko has formed a close friendship with Jacqueline Muscle, and the two have been inseparable in the final arc of the manga. Rinko has shown a strong romantic interest in both Jade and Chaos Avenir, while Mantaro has shown a romantic interest in Rinko. 'Story' 'Prehistory' Rinko is Mari's adopted daughter. Mari found her as a baby on her doorstep and raised her from that moment onward. Not much is known of her childhood prior to meeting Mantaro, although some flashbacks in the Ultimate Chojin Tag Tournament reveal some familial scenes between Mari and Rinko, such as learning to cook for the first time. We do also see some flashbacks in the manga, such as running in a three-legged race and participating in coming-of-age ceremonies. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 76 It appears Rinko had a happy childhood, and she also prides herself on being tough and independent. First Love (Filler Arc) Rinko first appears at a speed-dating event, where Mantaro takes a romantic interest in her, but she rejects his advances by tearing up his card that asks for a date. Rinko later sees him rejecting a 'compensated dating' offer from a woman, and - after he is beaten up by the woman's boyfriend - Rinko comes to his aid and offers to take him home to rest. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 74 Rinko is then caught trying to sneak back into her house after curfew, where is revealed she is a delinquent, and that she also resides at Suminoe Kindergarten with Mari Nikaido as he adoptive mother. Rinko displays a strong love for her mother, and attends an all-girls school, which is revealed as Mantaro follows her in hopes of getting her attention. Rinko stands up to the bully Tamaki Maekawa, who is attacking Keiko for not giving her 'protection money', and and Rinko effectively saves Keiko from harm. Rinko follows Keiko, who is forced into 'compensated dating' in order to protect herself from Tamaki, and saves Keiko from a dangerous man, only to be threatened with rape by what is revealed to be The Rigani. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 77 Rinko is stripped down and taken hostage, forcing Mantaro to fight for her honour and to save her from The Rigani, and - as she cheers him on - she comes to respect him and his strength, after which she is finally rescued as The Rigani is defeated. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 78 HF Second Year Replacement Matches Rinko shows an interest in Jade, to which Mantaro becomes jealous. Rinko appears to watch many of the matches and provide support to the competing characters. Kajiba no Kuso Djikara Challenge Rinko is told by her mother, Mari, to email Mantaro in Abarashi. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 83 Mari thinks an email from a girl he likes will motivate him, but Rinko believes that more traditional methods like energy drinks would be better. Still, she sends him a suggestive photograph, with the private parts edited out with a black bar, which says she'll show him the rest should he win the match. The photograph - unknown to Mantaro - is not nude, but instead is merely Rinko in a revealing swimsuit. 'Chojin Olympics: The Resurrection' It is revealed that Tamaki and Keiko think Rinko is no longer fun, particularly in the past month in Mantaro's absence, and Mantaro - hearing this - believes she has a boyfriend. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 118 Mantaro has escaped from his duties on Planet Kinniku to surprised Rinko on her birthday with a cake, which he lights up using his lantern and the power of 'Ultimate Muscle', and Rinko is finally shown to be happy. During the final round of the preliminaries, a three-legged race is announced. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 133 In the anime, every Chojin is paired with a random person chosen by Ikemen, and in the manga, every Chojin is allowed to pick a contestant from the crowd. Ultimate Muscle: Episode 44 In both cases, Jade is assigned Rinko (Rinko also shows romantic interest in Jade in the manga). Mantaro shows jealousy, but Rinko is honoured and works very well with Jade, as she listens to him and his commands, and their co-operation allows Jade to win the preliminary race. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 134-138 In the middle of the race, Jade gets into a fight with Ilioukhine, but the combatants stop so they can finish the race. Jade and Rinko finish the race third - Rinko then faints. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 138 During the match with Ricardo, Rinko throws in the towel for Jade in hopes of saving him, but it's too little and too late, as Ricardo finishes his attack and Jade is severely injured. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 178 'Demon Seed Arc' Rinko chastises Mantaro when he refuses to team up with Kevin, as she sees the need to save Meat more important than his pride, and throws an empty can at him in frustration. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 261 It is Rinko's tears and emotional plea that later stops Mantaro and Kevin from fighting. Later, she takes Kevin's arm and tries to get him to shake hands with Mantaro, but both teenagers object and continue to fight, which causes her to give up hope. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 262 Rinko finds some hope again when she sees the Justice Chojin drop everything to help their colleagues, as they chase after Kevin Mask and Mantaro in hopes of helping them reconcile. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 263 Rinko is seen to steadily grow closer to Jacqueline Muscle and Ikemen Muscle, as she spends considerable time with them and defends the Justice Chojin against the crowds of Shinjuku with them. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 265 'Ultimate Chojin Tag Arc' Prehistory Rinko first appears in the present timeline. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 6 After Kevin Mask is placed in the clear-bed, in the medical bay, Rinko appears in support of him alongside other Justice Chojin. Later, Rinko - with Tamaki and Keiko - attend a seminar by Meat Alexandria in regards to time-travel and why Kevin Mask is disappearing from existence. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 7 While the Justice Chojin create the time-ship, Rinko waits with the non-combatants for its completion. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 8 As the volunteers board the time-ship, Rinko stows away within Jade's luggage to sneak aboard. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 10 Rinko is later found within the luggage bay. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 11 After Scarface chastises her, Rink reveals that she wants to meet Ms Mari in her youth and joins Jacqueline as her friend. They stay on board, while the New Generation try to rescue Robin Mask, but - when Kevin Mask starts to disappear - they realise something is wrong and use transport pods to join the New Generation and Idol Army. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 14 After a new tag tournament is announced, Rinko joins the New Generation in a park in order to reassess the situation and decide how to proceed. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 17 Jacqueline and Rinko stay with Mantaro, as the other New Generation split up to form teams. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 20 When they learn that there is a chojin destined to save the world during the Time of Peace, they join with Mantaro to search for him, so that he can become a tag-partner for Mantaro. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 25 They attend an exhibition match, where Rinko is injured by a knuckle-duster. They follow Chaos Avenir, who they believe to be the legendary chojin, and - even as Chaos shows a romantic interest for Rinko - Rinko judges him to be an otaku and dislikes him. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 26-27 Rinko is persuaded to dress in cosplay for Chaos, if he wins the matches alongside Mantaro, despite them believing him to be human and desperate for anyone to join Mantaro as a tag-partner with the tight time-limit. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 28 (More to Come) Semi-Finals When Chaos is knocked unconscious, Rinko dresses in cosplay. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 214 Rinko cheers him on in his match, until he is kicked against the glass of the War-Cube, which causes the glass to shatter and fall onto the crowd. The glass pierces into her ankle and renders her immobile. Rinko refuses to attend the hospital, as she reassures him that family isn't whose blood you share, but those who unconditionally love and support you in life. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 215 Rink continues to watch the match from the sidelines. At the end of the match, Rinko embraces Chaos. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 226 The others refer to this as true love. After later spying on Chaos during a secret meeting with Lightning and Thunder, Rinko and Mantaro protect him from disqualification by concocting a lie to Harabote. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 229 Rinko and Chaos then hold hands, while the spirit of Ramenman state that this is true love. (More to Come) Finals Rinko spends much of the remainder of the arc mourning for his loss, as well as supporting Mantaro in his matches to avenge the loss of Chaos. Eventually Mantaro and Kevin Mask win the tournament, allowing the characters to return to the present timeline. The ending is abrupt, so nothing is known of what happens to Rinko after they return to the present time-line. Anime Changes dMp Arc Rinko is introduced in the anime alongside Tamaki and Keiko, where she is seen to be a fan of wrestling and expresses a desire to watch matches. This grabs the attention of Mantaro. In the manga, Tamaki bullies Keiko into dating The Rigani for money, to which Rinko steps in to defend Rinko and prevent the exchange, and this leads The Rigani to kidnap Rinko. In the manga, he exposes her to her underwear, but this is changed in the anime due to Rinko's age, so that she is fully clothed. Mantaro saves Rinko and they become friends from that point. Poison Six Pack (Anime Only) After the Chojin Crown prelims are finished, a group of Akugyou Chojin known as the Poison Six Pack kidnap Rinko, Keiko, and Tamaki as hostages for the upcoming tag matches held around Mount Fuji. All three girls are held in a floating jester head, wearing revealing Tarzan coloured bikinis (these outfits are censored in the dub). Tamaki is the first hostage held in a glass capsule, hanging off a part of the jester head. If Team AHO lose a tag match, the girl held in the capsule become's the Poison Six Pack's slave. During the first match, Terry the Kid and Jade vs. Dazzle and The Protector, Rinko and Keiko shout encouragement to a scared Tamaki, as Kid and Jade are being pummelled by the first two members of the Poison Six Pack. After Tamaki is freed, it is Keiko for whom the chojin fight to free. With encouragement from Rinko, Keiko and Gazelleman, Seiuchin dives into the lake to save his mother and sister. As Mantaro fights Baron Maximilian, Suguru uses Roxanne as encouragement, saying things like her being Mantaro's future wife, which irritates Rinko and makes her grow angry in her glass capsule. Near the end of the fight, Mantaro nearly hits Rinko's glass prison, holding onto the ring ropes to set up a massive Muscle Millennium. With Baron defeated and Mantaro victorious, everyone is bewildered as to why Rinko's glass capsule hasn't been released. Baron, in his final moments, makes the jester head explode, sending Rinko flying over the edge of Mount Fuji's crater. With Rinko safely in Mantaro's arms, the two are still falling off the edge, and are saved by Team AHO. Both Rinko and Mantaro humorously knock Gazelleman back into the crater. Rinko, who is supposedly about to kiss Mantaro, quickly makes Mantaro kiss Nakano. Mantaro is mad, but Rinko says he was giving her the creeps (according to the dub). However, as she whispers "Truth is, I love-" the jester head explodes and drowns out the last part of the her sentence. Rinko skips away as Mantaro tries to make her repeat herself. Speech and Quotes She refers to Mantaro as . In the Japanese version, she and her friends refer to Seiuchin (Wally Tusket) as . Gallery Rinko colours.png Rinko_cosplay.png Kin_rinko_2.png Kin_Rinko_3.png Kin_Rinko_4.png Kin_Rinko_5.png Kin_Rinko_6.png Rinko child.jpg Rinko child 2.png Rinko.gif Rinko_Mantaro.jpg Screen Shot 2015-09-29 at 5.55.12 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-29 at 5.55.15 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-29 at 5.55.18 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-29 at 5.55.29 pm.png 'Trivia' *'Theme Song:' "Go, My Boy!" by Fumiko Orikasa, Reiko Kiuchi, and Ai Nonaka *Shirabara High School Student, Class A - classmate of Keiko *Her nickname is References Category:Humans Category:Kinnikuman Nisei characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters from Japan